Heavy Metal
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [One!Shot] Naraku escucha Heavy Metal y... ¡le encanta! [Regalo para Fireeflower, ¡feliz cumpleaños!].


Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

ღRegalito para Fireeflower.

* * *

**Heavy Metal.**

Era un lugar tétrico, sucio y totalmente deshabitado, de no ser por cierto demonio con complejo de Dios, que se encontraba recostado contra la pared en una posición cómoda. Estaba ideando otro de sus planes malvados, quizá eso lo distraería un poco de su aburrimiento, aunque lo cierto es que tenía el cerebro seco, necesitaba inspiración, algo que le encendiera la bombillita de la cabeza.

— ¡Kagura! —llamó a gritos a su extensión, quien no tardó en llegar pocos segundos después con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

— ¿Qué? —ya estaba cansada de las ocurrencias estúpidas y suicidas que proponía su creador. Simplemente no tenían sentido alguno, ¿y lo peor? Ella siempre tenía que hacer el papel de cebo y arriesgar su vida, que obviamente para él no significaba nada.

Naraku apretó la mirada.

—Necesito que me des ideas para un nuevo plan.

La demonio de los vientos dobló los ojos. ¡Y a ella qué diablos le importaban sus planes de pacotilla!

— ¿Por qué no mejor llamas a Kanna y le pides que te muestre a Inuyasha y su grupito? A ver si así te inspiras...

Naraku ignoró el tono hostil de su sirvienta, de hecho era una buena idea, pero, por supuesto, no lo iba a admitir. Suspiró y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta, siendo seguido por su extensión rebelde. Recorrió un largo pasillo de paredes y pisos de madera hasta llegar a otra habitación amplia y abierta. Estaba tan en paz y callada que casi parecía desolada, pero en una esquina se podía ver a una niña completamente blanca y de mirada perdida, como si estuviese pensando en los misterios del universo.

—Muéstrame a Inuyasha y a los demás —ordenó Naraku a Kanna.

Esta se puso de pie sin protestar, y sin más, alzó un poco su espejo y en él se proyectó la imagen de cinco personas hablando y riendo, al parecer muy animados. Eso no hizo más que provocar una mueca tanto en la cara de Naraku como en la de Kagura, que seguía presente, curiosa por saber ahora con qué saldría su creador.

Naraku se recostó contra la pared y le hizo un gesto a Kanna para que se acercara a él y le dejara ver con claridad. Todo parecía muy normal, sólo cenaban y contaban historias, nada del otro mundo: el monje siendo pervertido con la exterminadora, Inuyasha peleando con el zorro ese y Kagome buscaba algo con desesperación en su mochila. Ambos híbridos —tanto el que miraba por el espejo, como el que estaba del otro lado— posaron su atención en la chica y abrieron ligeramente los ojos cuando la observaron sacar un artefacto bastante extraño. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Parecía una pequeña piedra rectangular, de color plateado, y de esta colgaban dos cuerdas blancas. Todo era demasiado sospechoso, ¿acaso se trataba de una nueva clase de arma para sacerdotisas? De todos modos, ¿para qué diablos se purificaría una roca? ¿Sería poderosa?

—Chicos, miren esto —habló la sacerdotisa, obteniendo la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes.

De repente, tocó la piedra y de esta salió una luz bastante brillante. Naraku estaba en lo cierto, era un artefacto purificado.

— ¡Wow! Kagome, ¿qué es eso? —exclamó el zorro. Inuyasha se acercó curioso y empezó a olfatearlo.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿es ese uno de los artefactos provenientes de su mundo? —inquirió el monje Miroku.

La joven asintió, sonriendo orgullosa.

—Esto se llama iPod. Es un aparto con el que escuchas música —dijo y empezó a tocar la pantalla haciendo quién sabe qué. Todos miraban asombrados, hasta los mismísimos Naraku y Kagura—. Es muy sencillo, sólo descargas la música del computador y la sincronizas... —frenó en seco al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, así que se los puso más fácil—. Eh, en conclusión con esto puedes escuchar tus canciones favoritas, luego les explico más detalladamente como. Pero, ¿no les parece genial?

Todos asintieron animados. Hasta Naraku se vio haciendo lo mismo, y al darse cuenta de que Kagura lo miraba con la ceja alzada, dejo de hacerlo.

—Excelente, ahora escuchen esto. Se llama _Heavy Metal_ —y de la nada del artefacto se empezó a escuchar un sonido fuerte, duro y... y... fantástico.

A Naraku le gustaba, no, no, le encantaba. Era lo que había estado buscando. Era perfecto, hasta se atrevía a pensar que malvado. Se sentía con energía, superior a todos, estaba seguro de que era capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera en ese momento. ¿Qué clase de brujería extraña contenía ese artefacto que lo hacía sentir de tal manera? Él, Naraku, jamás se había dejado afectar por nada, hasta ese momento. Era inexplicable, nuevamente sentía esas ganas de balancear su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás repetidamente con fuerza.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y habló con determinación.

—Kagura, ve y roba ese extraño aparato, lo necesito.

La mujer dobló los ojos y suspiró, no le serviría de nada protestar esa vez. Caminó a la salida dispuesta a irse, no sin antes mirar por encima del hombro y observar a Naraku moverse frenéticamente por todo el lugar al ritmo de la música. Negó con la cabeza y se largó lo antes posible, ni por toda la libertad del mundo se quedaría a ver esa extraña y perturbadora escena.

* * *

.

**Nota de la autora: **Firee, linda, hice todo mi intento de que no quedara _taaaaaaaan_ OoC, pero ya sabes, es parodia y a Naraku le fascina el metal, por eso no puede controlar sus emociones. (?)

Feliz cumpleaños _super-mega-archi-requete-contra-hiper-mega_ atrasado. ¡Pero hey! Mejor tarde que nunca. Además sí o sí tenía que escribirte esto, desde hace rato la idea me había llamado la atención, pero no había tenido el tiempo.

Sin más, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchos besos. (L)

**Eva.**


End file.
